barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go To The Spring
Let's Go To The Spring is 11th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends on September 7, 1996. Plot It's Let's Go To The Spring and Barney and the children decide to throw a season all to the Year we got special for him and they also make Rain Garden Grow with use of The Barney Bag we got classroom then. Cast Barney BJ Baby Bop Shawn Kathy Derek Julie Tosha Min Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Big and Little 3.Let's Go 4.The Raindrop Songs 5.Bubble Bubble Bath 6.The Barney Bag 7.Nothing Beat of Pizza 8.Three Little Monkey 9.And The Green Grass Grow All Around 10.Silly Sound 11.Games 12.I Love You Trivia This group (Shawn Derek Tosha, Julie, Kathy and Min) also appeared in "Barney Live! in New York City" (with Mr. Winkters, Carlos and Kelly). Shawn and Derek wears the same clothes from Let's Go To The Fall. And a short hair. Tosha, Kathy, Julie and Min wears the same clothes from Barney Live! in New York City. And a hair-style. The Baby Bop costume from May I Help You? is used. The Baby Bop voice from I Can Do That! is used. The BJ costume from Barney Live! in New York City is used. The BJ voice from Barney Safety is used. The Barney costume from Ship, Ahoy! is used. The Barney voice from Barney Live! in New York City is used. The musical background from Barney Live! in New York City is used. The First time return Season 2 (1994-1996) voice and costume from 1994-1996 Barney, Derek, Julie, Kathy, BJ and Baby Bop to get it back, expect it was the Season 1 episode from I Love You is used. The Episodes took filmed place in February 24, 1994. Barney I Love You Barney Says and End Credits Let's Go To The Spring Transcript Julie: thanks to helpful it's wonderful spring thank you all with you Baby Bop: Oh they so glad to have fun Derek: i know with mom and dad we help to dinner tonight BJ: Oh what a great day Tosha: Are surprise were Min: and Pizza Shawn: and lots of stuff Julie: Oh really oh cool thanks (Music starts of I Love You) too wonderful everybody Barney: oh you're welcome Julie i always have fun spend the day with people i love (Barney Singing) I Love You you love me we're a happy family All: with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Barney: Oh Yeah BJ: Cool! Barney Oh come on everybody Baby Bop: Oh Okay Barney: Yes! (hold hands) All: I Love you you love me We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) (barney giggles) (train whistle sound) Tohsa: That Sound Like The Train Kathy: well i think it's time to go home Tosha: we better guess going too let's go back home Kristen: thank you Tosha i would Min: I have a way Shawn: Come On Kids We Got To Go! BJ: well Thanks again Barney Barney: You're Welcome BJ! Baby Bop: Bye Barney BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Bye Bye Barney! Bye! Barney: bye bye sleep tide Goodnight (giggles) Baby Bop: Bye Bye Barney! Barney: Bye Bye Baby Bop! BJ: Bye See You Next Year Barney: Good Bye BJ! Min: Good Night Barney Barney: Goodnight For Now Derek and Min: oh see you soon Barney (Derek turns off the lights and fade to the Barney Doll on the table with Pizza and the Garden Then it winks) (pop) (we open up and Boy eating a pizza in my room) Boy: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends I'm glad you came to play Our fun and learning never ends Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) oh just love having Spring Rain Make Pizza It So Much Fun! Let's Take from Timeout of the Dream Go To Home and Take Your Fare Away. And remember i love you (pop) Category:1996 episodes